¡Otra vez merodeando!
by MirandaLightwoodO'Shea
Summary: Una historia de como Los Merodeadores llegaron a ser lo que son... (Que implica un perro de tres cabezas, un calamar gigante,una profesora que puede convertirse en gato, un Slytherin que necesita lavarse el cabello y una pelirroja enfurecida...) Este fic participa en el Reto "El origen de todo" del foro "First Generation: The story before books".


**Disclaimer: Lamento mucho decir esto, pero no soy J.K Rowling y desgraciadamente Harry Potter no me pertenece. **

**Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto "El origen de todo" __del foro __"First Generation: The story before books"._**

* * *

**¡Otra vez merodeando!**

El tren escarlata avanzaba por los verdes campos, el vapor subía y subía por el cielo azul, fundiéndose con las esponjosas nubes. Los pasajeros, esperaban ansiosos el poder ver a lo lejos el enorme castillo que servía de escuela.

Los alumnos de primer año conversaban con sus compañeros de compartimiento. Se estaban comenzando a formar los grupos de amigos, que no se separarían a partir de ese momento y que compartirían miles de momentos juntos en el colegio... pero también comenzaban la enemistades.

-¡Hasta luego, Quejicus!

James Potter de once años de edad, soltó una carcajada al escuchar el apodo que le habían puesto al chico que acababa de salir del compartimiento, seguido por la pequeña pelirroja.

-¡Esa fue buena! Por cierto, mi nombre es James Potter.

-Sirius Black. -El chico de ojos grises y cabello negro le sonrió.

Después de unas cuantas horas de platicas e ideas para hacer bromas finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts y James y Sirius - que se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos en sólo unas cuantas horas - se encontraban en uno de los botes junto a otro chico de cabello castaño y piel pálida.

Y entonces a Sirius se le ocurrió decir casualmente:

-Dicen que aquí vive un Calamar Gigante...

James sonrió

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Los dos intentaron empujarse al mismo tiempo, provocando que el bote comenzara a agitarse. Remus, quién hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado dijo:

-¿Podrían dejar de empujarse? El bote se va a...

Pero Remus no logró terminar su frase ya que el bote se volcó, provocando que los tres chicos cayeran al agua.

Durante unos segundos todo fue oscuridad para ellos, James y Sirius habían llegado a la superficie y comenzaron a reírse, mientras los otros chicos los miraban asustados y divertidos al mismo tiempo.

Hagrid se les acercó en su bote.

-¿Están bien? ¿Cómo se volcó el bote?

-No tenemos idea.- Dijo James inocentemente mientras él y su amigo subían al bote que volvía estar flotando como debía ser.

-Se descontroló solo.-Añadió Sirius con cara de inocente.

-Lo importante es que están bien.- Dijo Hagrid.

-¿Y el otro chico?- Preguntó James

-¿Qué otro chico?

-El que estaba con nosotros.- Contestó Sirius, se cayó al agua al igual que nosotros.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡¿Por qué no lo mencionaron antes?!

-no-nosotros pensamos que ya había salido del agua...

Ambos niños saltaron al agua y buscaron entre la oscuridad al otro niño pero ambos terminaron con plantas enroscadas en las piernas, impidiendo que lograran moverse y el pánico comenzó a inundarlos.

«Voy a morir y mis padres se van a quedar solos » pensó James dramáticamente «Qué manera mas triste de morir, ahogado en su primer día de colegio... »

Pero james no pudo seguir sintiendo pena por si mismo ya que dos figuras comenzaron a acercarles; el calamar gigante... y Remus.

Pasaron unos cuántos minutos y los chicos no regresaban, Hagrid estaba a punto de tirarse cuando los tres niños aparecieron.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hagrid mientras los ayudaba a subir al bote.

Remus asintió.

-¿Que te pasó?

-Bueno, intenté nadar hacia la superficie pero una planta marina se me quedó enredada en la pierna y no podía liberarme, pero él me salvó, a los tres, en realidad.

-¿Quién?

-El calamar gigante.

James y Sirius intentaron saltar al agua pero Hagrid logró detenerlos.

-¿Que creen que están haciendo?

-Queremos verlo de nuevo.

-Yo también amo a las criaturas mágicas pero no hay tiempo para eso, nos estamos retrasando.

Finalmente llegaron al castillo y la Ceremonia de Selección se llevó a cabo y los tres chicos- que gracias a un hechizo ya estaban secos- terminaron en Gryffindor.

Durante todo el banquete Remus intentó ignorarlos ya que por su culpa había terminado empapado y casi se había ahogado pero se rindió al poco tiempo y terminaron siendo amigos.

Después de todo, hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y ser salvador por un calamar gigante es una de esas cosas.

Pasaron los días, y James y Sirius siempre se las arreglaban para meterse en problemas, Remus intentó controlarlos, pero después de tres o cuatros castigos se dio cuenta de que era una causa perdida, así que terminó encogiéndose de hombros y ayudándolos en sus travesuras. Un chico, llamado Peter Pettigrew, los seguía a todas partes pero finalmente fue uno de ellos cuando casi fue asesinado por un perro de tres cabezas llamado Fluffy .

Un sábado por la noche, los tres chicos caminaban cerca del bosque prohibido planeando su próxima broma que implicaba a la nueva mascota de Hagrid y aunque ellos no lo sabían, Peter los seguía de lejos.

Peter estaba escondido tras la casa de Hagrid, pero nunca advirtió que un cachorro con tres cabezas corría hacía él hasta que estuvo encima de él mordiéndole la pierna "amistosamente ". Y obviamente, se puso a gritar.

Para su suerte, Sirius lo escuchó y Remus saco una flauta de su bolsillo- que James había agarrado de la cabaña del guardabosques- y comenzó a tocar.

Y entonces el cachorro se quedo dormido, incluso parecía adorable.

-Gracias.-Dijo entrecortadamente.

-Es la primera vez que oigo hablar.-Dijo James.

-Había pensado que un gato te comió la lengua.- Rió Sirius.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntó Remus.

-Peter.

Y después de una conversación los cuatro chicos que muy pronto se harían llamar los merodeadores, caminaron rumbo a su sala común.

-Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a regresar sin ser vistos?-Había preguntado un muy asustado Peter.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa presumida mientras James sacaba de su túnica una capa. Pero no era cualquier capa. Aquella era nada más y nada menos que la capa invisible que le había pertenecido a su familia por generaciones.

Y entonces los cuatro niños se pusieron en marcha. Pero no tenían tan buena suerte, ya que la gata de Filch, la Señora Norris, los seguía de cerca y a Peter se le ocurrió pisar la capa, provocando que se descubrieran.

Cuando estaban intentando ponérsela de nuevo- después de reprochárselo a Pettigrew, claro- Filch los atrapó y los llevó ante Minerva McGonagall, la severa jefa de Gryffindor y subdirectora de Hogwarts.

-¡Otra vez merodeando!- Dijo cuando los vio.

-Hola, Minnie.-Saludó Sirius.

Y después de un regaño y de ser castigados, la prefesora los dejó irse mientras Filch mascullaba algo sobre que era mejor cuando le dejaban colgar a los alumnos de los pulgares.

Y pasó el tiempo, y todo Hogwarts comenzó a llamarles a los cuatro chicos "Los Merodeadores " ya que siempre andaban merodeando, planeando su siguiente broma o molestando a algún Slytherin (en especial a cierto pelinegro que necesitaba un buen lavado de cabello).

De cómo crearon " El mapa del merodeador" o de cómo descubrieron que Remus era un hombre lobo y de cómo se convirtieron en animagos son otros cuentos...

* * *

***Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas***

**Hola! Este es mi primer reto y es la primera vez que escribo un fic dedicado exclusivamente a Los Merodeadores (y espero que no sea el último). La verdad es que espero que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Si tengo faltas de ortografía lo lamento mucho pero he lo escrito algo apurado y me gustaría haberlo hecho más largo. También creo que no hay mejor día para subir este fic que en el cumpleaños de nuestra querida escritora y reina, J.K Rowling y del elegido y dueño de nuestra infancia, Harry Potter. Ya saben que un review me haría muy feliz y sin nada mas que decir, me despido y les mando un abrazo.**

**-Miranda**

***Travesura realizada***


End file.
